


Seal Stew

by takawbelle



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Winter, Zutara Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takawbelle/pseuds/takawbelle
Summary: Sokka was meticulously arranging cushions around the fire. “Oh, good. You can check if the seal stew is done,” he said, glancing over his shoulder to Zuko.Seal stew. He was ready to revere it with the same intensity as Sokka’s charred meat skewers (“Aren’t you firebenders supposed to love burnt food?”) or that one pot of tea Toph made using her seismic sense (“I’m blind so I get a free pass, Sparky.”). Yum.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 64





	Seal Stew

**Author's Note:**

> Zutara Month 2020 Part 2, Day 2: Winter. 
> 
> Trying my hand at cutesy fluff.
> 
> ATLA is not mine, never will be.

White. It was so blindingly white it gave him a headache worse than waking up after trying his father’s beautifully-aged rice wine. 

“Come on! We’re about to have lunch!” 

Zuko felt a smaller, daintier hand take his and he allowed himself to be led across the hostile snow. He willed his legs to march like the conquerors his forebears used to be and not like the clueless penguins he saw when he stepped down his ship.

Sokka was meticulously arranging cushions around the fire. “Oh, good. You can check if the seal stew is done,” he said, glancing over his shoulder to Zuko.

Seal stew. He was ready to revere it with the same intensity as Sokka’s charred meat skewers (“Aren’t you firebenders supposed to love burnt food?”) or that one pot of tea Toph made using her seismic sense (“I’m blind so I get a free pass, Sparky.”). Yum.

“The last time I was here, I was ready to tear apart your little village looking for Aang. The way you’re treating me, I’m tempted to return to the good old days,” muttered Zuko.

“What was that?” grinned Sokka as he patted the last cushion in place. “You want to return to Ponytail Zuko?”

“Marching onwards to take back his honor?” pranced Sokka.

“Mr. Frownypants screaming with pent-up rage?” chimed in Toph.

Before Aang could say a word, Zuko rounded on him and stabbed a finger at his chest. “Not a word, Avatar.” 

Aang pouted but bowed low in the Fire Nation style. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Sifu Hotman.” It would almost be respectful if Zuko’s good eye hadn’t spotted Aang winking at Toph, which sent the others guffawing again.

“As much as I love your drive and dedication as Ponytail Zuko, Nice Guy Zuko has better hair,” breathed Katara next to his scarred ear. She threaded her fingers through his hair and kissed him full on the mouth.

“And better practice at kissing too?” he whispered hopefully.

A spoonful of seal stew hit him on the cheek. “No oogies in polite company!” hissed Sokka.

Unfazed, Zuko flicked a thumb at his dirty cheek and stuck it in his mouth. “Stew’s done,” he laughed without taking his eyes off Katara.


End file.
